


Star boy.

by wroetoflex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wroetoflex/pseuds/wroetoflex
Summary: After a night Mason simply cannot forget, he questions his relationship with Foden. Exploring all possibilities in the universe that he has made his own, which path will he choose?
Relationships: Mason Greenwood/Phil Foden
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Quite possibly the most random fic I’ve created, unexpected too perhaps, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless.*
> 
> *There was a location mix-up, but I’ve fix the story so it fits to Iceland now! Lol*

~Reykjavík, Iceland~

2:00 am. 

This was aggravating. His sleep schedule had been perfect; probably the best it had been since joining the first team. He blamed it on the cold, which normally he could stand, from  living in Britain. However, the heating didn’t work. Mason had pressed every button, maybe too many buttons. In the end (‘the end’ meaning the end of a very long two minutes), Mason huffed and retreated to the bed. 

That was two hours ago. After a day spent in the freezing cold training Mason could’ve sworn he’d pass out as soon as his head met the pillow... 

A practically empty hotel room wasn’t in the forward’s favour, as it gave him nothing to do. In front of the not-so-comfortable bed, there was a television, which was no use. As Mason for one, couldn’t speak Icelandic and two, wasn’t going to spend his time trying to switch on some rubbish subtitles. To stare at a dark ceiling was found to be the best solution, which was attempted, for about ten minutes before a long sigh:

“I give up.” Mason spoke, turning onto his side to reach for his phone on the bedside table, only instead to knock it off completely. 

‘Tonight really isn’t my night.’ Mason’s hand searched the carpet, eventually finding the last hope to break this boredom. He opened Snapchat, Phil Foden being his most recent contact. 

Mason had an idea. If he couldn’t sleep, neither could Phil. 

And after the excessive amount of stickers Mason sent in their chat, his bitmoji appeared.. 

_ **The fuck do you want** _

_ **Can’t sleep** _

_ **I can!** _

**_Don’t care X_ **

****

**_Fuck off_ **

Mason smirked, there was no way the midfielder was going back to dreamland tonight..

**_No :)_ **

**_Oi_ **

**_Oi_ **

**_Foden_ **

**_Foden_ **

**_Fo_ **

**_Den_ **

**_Aha_ **

**_See what I did there_ **

**_Aha_ **

****

**_FUUCK OFF GREENWOOD_ **

**_No_ **

****

**_I’m turning my phone off_ **

****

**_No you’re not_ **

**_Watch me!_ **

****

**_You can’t leave me :(_ **

**_Phil_ **

**_Phil_ **

**_Phil_ **

**_Oi_ **

**_Oi_ **

**_Oi_ **

****

**_WHAT!_ **

****

**_Can you come to my room?_ **

****

**_Why?_ **

_ **Fancy a chat?** _

_ **Not at 4 in the morning no** _

_ **Training’s at seven** _

_ **So?** _

_ **Crunch some time having a chat** _

**_ A chat about what? _ **

**_ Dunno _ **

**_ Oh, how interesting mate.  _ **

_ **Shut up.** _

_ **Oh so you don’t want me to chat now?** _

_ **Oh so you’re not turning your phone off now?** _

_ **Copycat** _

**_You’re not turning your phone off_ **

****

**_Will you stop spamming if I come round?_ **

****

**_Yea probably_ **

**_Fine. Be there soon ya div_ **

Mason smiled, finally he wouldn’t be bored, though Foden is likely to give him a good slap, or worse..

A knock sounded so quiet Mason almost missed it. He tip-toed to the door, respecting everyone else in the team who were probably having a glorious sleep. Mason grew envious even at the thought of the others peacefully asleep whilst his mind buzzed loudly. 

Foden looked unimpressed. Mason smiled, letting the grump in. 

Foden went straight to Mason’s bed, turning the strip light behind the bed on. It was a cool blue colour. 

“Oi.” Whispered Mason.

“What?”

“That’s my side.” Phil huffed and moved over, Mason lay beside him.

The two listened to the sound of the air con, Mason worries that Foden had passed out on him already..

“Oi!” Mason turned on his side to face the midfielder, his voice low of course. 

“What!”

“Don’t sleep on me.”

“Mate I’m exhausted.”

“Talk to me.” Said Mason, completely ignoring Foden’s comment. 

“About?”

“I don’t know. Space.”

“Space?” This has actually bought a aight chuckle out of the midfielder, “Like the moon?”

“Yeah..”

God the two sounded like idiots. But it kept Mason entertained.

“I read somewhere that it controls tides and that.”

“You read?”

“Shut up.”

“No you actually read something? Like other than snapchat?”

“Oi,” Phil gave a playful shove to Mason’s shoulder, “That’s very rude.”

“I can be ruder.”

Foden then turned on his side, “Go on.”

“Where do you get that haircut?”

“You’re the one who asked my barber for inspiration.” 

“Shut up!” 

Phil laughed, “Got you on that one didn’t I?” 

“I’d win an arm wrestle.”

“What? Bit random..”

“I so would.” 

“C’mon then mr muscle.” 

The two sat up facing one another. Mason put a pillow between them. A strange heat came upon him when his hand met the midfielder’s.

“Nervous?” Phil asked, like he could feel it too. 

“No.” Said Mason.

Mason was so losing but wouldn’t let Phil get the satisfaction. He grabbed his top.

“Hey! Cheater!” Phil said, grabbing Mason’s hand. Mason then sprung forward in attempt to pin Phil down, to show off his real strength. This failed miserably as Foden’s stern hands pushed Mason backwards, the two almost falling off the bed. 

“Watch it!” Mason spoke, still managing to whisper even with his mounting frustration. 

“Gunna fight back pussy?” Foden said now on top of the forward.

“Don’t call me that.” Mason sneered, lurching his hips up to surprise Foden so he could shove him off, so he could piss him off more. Unbeknownst to Greenwood he’d receive a complete opposite reaction.

Foden grabbed the back of the forward’s neck, so that Mason was hovering over him. 

Confused by the midfielders expression, Mason was about to speak, until Foden’s lips whispered words into the forward’s ear: 

“That felt fucking nice.”

Mason’s eyes widened, unsure of what to do, he pulled back. Not the best for understanding sarcasm.

“Seriously?” Mason asked, sounding puzzled.

“I have an idea of how to put you to sleep Mase.”

“What’s that?”

“Let me fuck you-

Mason jumped. Realising his surroundings. Realising Foden not being there. Realising he had managed to fall asleep after all. He was relieved. 

Yet why did Greenwood feel disappointed? 


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I realised I made a location mistake last chapter, this part of the story is pre-match against Iceland. I try to add a timeline as close as possible to real life but, of course, this story is entirely fictional. I just like to base my stories to real life events as it creates something a bit more... realistic ? *
> 
> Enjoy , I appreciate feedback! :)

Greenwood didn’t take long to get down for breakfast; a cool shower (he’d read somewhere this was good for circulation) followed by an excessive amount of toothpaste on his brush (most of it landed in the sink). He treaded back over the soaking shower floor, which he attempted to dry with a used towel and his foot. Clearly unsuccessfully. 

After Mason had given up with the bathroom situation, he changed into his training kit, luckily didn’t have to do much to his hair as he had none, then sent a messaged to Foden:

**_ Race you to breakfast !  _ **

**_ You’re a sore loser then ;) _ **

Mason smiled, knowing that dreams are meaningless and entirely fictional. Nothing has changed between him and Foden. It might be a little strange to dream about your best mate like that but Mason just had to forget and move on, he won’t even think about this tomorrow! Match day was far more important..

Mason now stood in the corridor waiting for the lift, when a familiar body stood beside him. 

“You ready to lose then?” Asked Foden, Mason turned to meet a cocky smirk. 

“You asking yourself that?”

The lift doors opened and suddenly like high school students the two pushed and pulled each other into the lift. Mason tried to shove Foden out of the lift:

“Oi! Cheater!” Phil sounded as he bundled Mason’s training top in his fists and got seriously close. 

“This isn’t social distancing” Mason commented. 

“Fuck off” 

The two scrambled in the lift as it descended. Mason trying to get in front of Phil and Phil trying to get in front of Mason. Although Foden had a whole two years in front of the forward, you couldn’t tell. Both as mature as each other. If you could even call it ‘mature’..

Unexpectedly Mason jumped onto the midfielders back and they almost collapsed, the lift jolting with Mason’s movement.

“Don’t be daft!” Yelled Phil as he backed into the wall to try and get rid of the monkey. Although this was found to be impossible as Mason’s fingers dug into his shoulders:

“Ouch! You’re hurting me lad!” Phil protested, hitting Mason’s head. 

“Oww!” Mason exclaimed, slipping off his back, finding his feet again. He rubbed his sore head from all of the slaps. Playful slaps, of course. 

Both boys were somehow out of breath, Foden leant against the wall and sighed:

“You’re..” He breathed, “Still gunna be a loser..”

At that moment the lift pinged, the doors opened, and Foden went to run out. Only to get tackled to the ground by Mason. 

“You cunt!” Phil shouted, laughing as Mason tried to stand but failed tremendously when Phil grabbed his foot; causing him to tumble forward. 

The two soon realised that neither of them were first down to breakfast, and matters were made worse by the fact that the entire english national team, including some staff of the hotel, were staring at the pair. Southgate especially looked unimpressed.

Mason looked up, pointing at Foden, “His fault.”

“What? Such a liar Greenwood..” 

“Get up you two.” Southgate spoke sternly, “Can’t have you training on an empty stomach.”’

“Apologies gaffer,” Phil spoke as the two stood, “Mase is feeling a bit competitive this morning.”

Mason didn’t even need to look to know Foden was smirking. His cheeks flushed at the thought and when his eyes met Phil’s his stomach twisted. Mason had to hold in the gasp from this alien feeling. He was embarrassed from being so flushed. It was probably just because everyone was staring. He didn’t like too much attention...   
  


Gomez had called the two over to join him, Sterling and Trent. Trent of course making a cheeky remark:  
  


”Already getting into trouble? It’s only seven in the morning.”

“Southgate loves me really.” Mason said happily.

”And what he doesn’t love me?” Phil pulled a face at the forward, kicking him under the table.

”Hey.” Said Joe. “I felt that.”

”Bad idea putting these on the same table.” Trent laughed, “Can’t be trusted.”

”And you can?” Asked Phil.

Trent looked at Phil, leaning forward slightly, “I’m a very trustworthy person.”

”Oh yeah?” Phil raised his eyebrows, Mason looking left and right at the two. Something in him made his leg kick Foden’s.   
  


Foden broke the eye contact then. Mason felt somewhat relieved when the midfielder threw a puzzled face. Mason couldn’t help but stare, those   
  


“Sleep well Mase?” Sterling’s question broke Greenwood out of.. well.. whatever that was.    
  


“It was alright.” Mason half-admitted his shit body clock, but he wanted to get off his topic as soon as possible. He didn’t want to think about the dream again..  
  


“Alright?”

“I never really sleep well unless it’s my own bed.” Mason laughed, trying to switch the topic and equally hide his nervousness. 

“Why not get Foden to come and give you cuddles?” Asked Trent, making a cheeky remark as usual..

Mason felt his stomach tighten, he seriously didn’t want to think about this fucking dream and Trent wasn’t helping being a cocky little shit.

“I was flat out mate.” Phil interjected before Mason could open his mouth and say something he may regret. 

Mason then decided to leave the table and get some breakfast; that would definitely put an end to this awfully awkward conversation. 

Mason was helping himself to the buffet when a cold hand placed on his upper arm. The touch awakened plenty of goosebumps across his arm-

“You okay Mase?” 

“I’m fine Foden.” Mason said, although still feeling an intense twisting in his stomach, that definitely picked up from the touch. 

“Mason..”

Greenwood refused to look at him, he’d go bright red he knew it. 

“I’m fine. Hardly got any sleep that’s all.”

“You had plenty of energy this morning.” Phil chuckled, his hand still present. 

Mason went to remove it, but his hand grew so hot meeting the midfielder’s. Jesus what was wrong with him this morning? He had to find a quick escape out of this situation. 

“Phil, uh, do you mind taking this to the table? Need the toilet.”

“Okay.” Phil nodded, looking a little confused, taking his plate and boom. The hand was gone. Mason could breathe again as he walked off, limiting eye contact as much as possible preventing his face from bursting into flames.

Although Foden’s touch made his stomach twist in such an intense and overwhelming manner, Greenwood actually missed it. 

All he could do now was splash his face with cold water and hope he’d snap out of this hot flush. Maybe he was feeling homesick? Yes that’s what it was.... definitely...


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! 
> 
> Going to post chapter four in the next few days, as chapter four is a big one and I want to make it as good as I can! 
> 
> Appreciate all of you so much :) 
> 
> Also need to think of a ship name for these two. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated <3

Iceland brought much sun but lacked heat. It was arguable that the team would be used to such conditions, coming from England. Trent, however, complained and complained and complained.  


This was really getting on the forward’s nerves, seeing as though he’d already pissed Mason off by his cheeky comment at breakfast. Despite this, Mason remained calm; as really there was no reason to be annoyed at the scouser. Well, not one that could be excusable. 

The team was split into smaller groups to carry out different activities that were part of the warm-up. Mason was with Trent (annoyingly), Dier, Foden (thankfully), Rashford and Sterling. They were doing some simple stretches, when Trent opened his mouth, for what felt like the hundredth time:

“Coach it’s freezinggg”

“Stop being a baby Trent.” Eric commented, he got put next to baby man. Unlucky for him, Mason thought.

“So you’re boiling are ya Dier?” Trent asked back. 

Before Dier could say something back, and probably start a argument, Foden spoke:

“You want me to warm you up?” Trent turned back to look at the midfielder; whom was sat directly behind him, next to Mason. 

“Oh yes pleasee.” Trent chuckled, _that fucking cheeky smile on his face._

Mason looked aside to Foden who was smirking, his jaw clenched slightly at that. Mason blamed it on his already bad mood, which Trent somehow worsened. 

His concentration slightly slipped after that, luckily the session finished shortly. Up next was short sprints, which Mason liked because he could slightly show off. His pace was definitely one of his strengths. 

He was paired up with Sterling, Trent and Phil got put together. If he was truthful, Greenwood didn’t like that. Nothing wrong with Raheem of course, they actually got one pretty well. The fact was that Trent and Phil was joking around, just how Mason and Foden were this morning.  
  


_ That’s **our** thing. Not Trent’s.  _ Mason thought.

_Surely Trent would calm down after a while._ Mason kept an eye on the pair, whilst Sterling carried out his sprints, only for the scouser to get worse and _Christ so fucking **touchy**_. He couldn’t stop touching the midfielder, like their was some magnetic attraction. He watched Trent shove him and grabbed at his top and finally jump on his back. Mason gritted his teeth as he watched with dark eyes.

A touch on his bicep from Sterling alerted him, “You okay bro?”

Mason forced a smile, “Fine. Just waiting for you to finish.”

“Oh?” Sterling raised his eyebrows, “You think I’m slow do you?”

“ _Very_ slow.” Mason said confidently, taking a step closer to the winger.

“I’m rapid bro.”

“We talking about sprinting yeah?” Mason raised a brow. 

“Dirty!” Sterling gave a playful shove, the two laughed. 

“Hey I didn’t say anything..”

“Didn’t need to!”

Mason enjoyed his banter with Sterling, but as his eyes found Foden’s face it was obvious who didn’t.  


Stood there with his arms crossed, Mason waved back at him happily. He was back on top now.  


That was until Trent wrapped his arms around Foden’s shoulders from behind; which the midfielder happily accepted. Mason’s felt hotter then, blood pumping faster. Foden didn’t look at Greenwood then, and that _pissed him off._

When it came to a ‘playful’ match. Trent and Foden were put on the opposite team. Mason was playing quite well, heading for the goal, left foot right foot, until Trent tackled him. The tackled was good as well. God Mason was far from annoyed now..

“Sorry mate, couldn’t let you have that one.” Trent held his hand out, Mason didn’t take it. Only giving a nod.

The next game started, Trent was good on his feet, he was heading straight for the goal. Mason deciding whether to let him have it, but when Dier shouted his name, he found the right fuel to cause the scouser to go flying into the ground. 

“Shit!” Trent yelled before he slammed into the ground, hard. 

It was inevitable really. Mason just got really pissed off and took it out tackling Trent, maybe a little too aggressively. 

“Jesus Greenwood.” A voice sounded, Mason didn’t even bother looking to find out who it was. 

“Greenwood!” Southgate’s voice was never a good sign. Mason rolled his eyes, then turned to walk up to the boss who again, look very unimpressed. 

“What was that for hey?”

“Just the game...” Said Mason, refusing to make eye contact. 

“There’s no need to be that aggressive Mason. Especially seeing as though we have a match tomorrow. You know I want Trent in the first team.”

“Yes Sir.” Mason nodded, feeling like a misbehaved child. 

“I’d also want you in that team Mason. This behaviour makes me feel like you’re not taking this seriously.” 

“I am!” Mason looked up then, trying not to raise his voice, “I’m running on three hours sleep.” 

“Insomnia?”

“No uh,” Mason gulped, to be honest he didn’t even know what ‘insomnia’ meant, “I think I’m... homesick.”

“That’s normal. Everyone gets homesick.” A smile and a hand to the shoulder put Mason at ease, 

”I’m putting you in the first team for tomorrow, you’ll need a good nights sleep.”

Mason nodded.

“Trent, however, doesn’t look too good. You ought to make it up to him.” 

“I will.” Mason smiled.

“Good lad, now go and tire yourself out so you can get a good sleep.”

“Will do sir.” 

Mason walked away to meet Foden:

“Naughty boy..” Foden chuckled, looking _so fucking smug, something about that was fit.._ Mason didn’t want to admit that thought though.

“You think this is funny do you?” 

“Oh,” Foden laughed, “Hilarious.”

“Whatever.”

“Moody much?”

“Didn’t get enough sleep.”

Foden crossed his arms, “I’ll race you to your room.” 

“And why would I do that?”

“Get you tired like the gaffer wants.” Foden grinned, Mason’s heart fluttered.

“Fine. You’re going to lose, again.”

Foden smiled, then ran off. Mason immediately racing after him. The two completely ignoring the fact that an entire training session was still occurring. 

“Greenwood! Foden!” Southgate yelled. 

But nothing would stop them. 

The thought of going up to his room made Greenwood run a whole lot faster. 


	4. Chapter Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love this chapter, I’ve tried to perfect it and make it as realistic as possible! 
> 
> Love you all xo

Foden was much faster than he was this morning, though Mason had carried out much more sprints than him. Yes, that was why he couldn’t catch up with him. 

Although, his slower pace was due to a tingling sensation that washed over his skin; only to leave goosebumps and a noticeable redness to his cheeks.

It was only when Foden tried to force him out of the lift that he was able to regain some energy. Luckily for Mason, his height gave him a clear advantage over his opponent. Grasping the midfielder’s hips, he drove him backwards into the wall. 

“Easy tiger!” Phil yelled. 

At this point Mason hadn’t realised how close the two were. Despite the closeness, Mason didn’t move back, he had no intention to. His heart was doing backflips, his blood gushing hot, yet the grip on Foden’s hips grew tighter. 

Foden wasn’t fighting back, his lips slightly parted, a hand reached to Mason’s chest..

A ping from the lift awoke the pair from.. whatever that was. It was like they had forgot what their purpose was.

Mason stepped back then, scratching his head, unsure of what to say next..

“Your room or mine?” Asked Foden, a sly smile drawn onto his face. Mason’s heart fluttered.

“Mine.” Was Mason’s response, his voice low.

“Okay.” Foden nodded. Mason in envy over the midfielder’s cool composure, whist he was over here with flushed cheeks and a fluttering heart.

Foden took the lead whilst Mason was still trying to compose himself. Opening the door, the handle felt frozen against his hot hand. They entered the room, Foden placing himself on the edge of Mason’s slightly-messy bed. He kicked himself for not making it properly. Mason sat down beside him.

“Sorry about the bed..”

“Not a surprise.”

“Rude!” Mason gasped, giving him a slight shove. Phil took Mason’s arms, pulling them forward towards him. Then, all of a sudden, Mason was sat in the midfielder’s lap. His heart going a hundred miles per hour as Phil’s hand stroked the side of his face.

“Always knew you fancied me.”

Mason chuckled slightly, blushing.

“Am I getting the silent treatment now darling?”

Mason nodded, unsure if he could even form words at this point, never mind sentences. Unsure if he did actually fancy Phil, unsure what he felt altogether, but he was happy in this moment. That’s all that mattered right now.

Foden’s thumb brushed against Mason’s lips, he liked that. Foden watching his reactions attentively. At last, after what felt like a lifetime, the midfielder capsulated Mason’s lips with his own.

It was as if a firework display went off in the forward’s stomach. Mason melting under this heat. 

_We’re so good together,_ Mason thought.

“Christ” Phil groaned in-between kisses, this flicked a switch inside Mason. 

“Move up.” Greenwood ordered, and Foden followed.

Using both hands to drive the midfielder backwards onto the bed, where he wanted him. Phil smirked, as he fought back a little before he was subdued by the forward’s dominance. _He allowed it. He liked it._

Mason was hovering above him now, smiling. 

Suddenly, Phil grabbed his hips and flipped the two over. Pinning the forward’s hands down, a gasp sounded, this made Phil chuckle:

“Never try to overthrow me, darling.”

Mason blushed, pouting. Foden was lured in, only to be surprised as Mason starting kissing his neck; one of his **weaknesses**. Foden’s hands found their way down..

Greenwood abruptly pulled back and retreated from the bed. Leaving Foden star-struck, and to also be noted, _very_ _hard_.  
  


“That’s all?”

Mason nodded, putting his fingers through his hair. Phil found this odd as he didn’t have any hair to fix. 

“You’re gunna leave me like this?”

“Yep. Got training to do. Big game tomorrow.”

The shock on Foden’s face made Mason chuckle, he was feeling very triumphant. 

“Fucking hell Mase, can’t you at least suck me off or something?”

“Don’t want to rush things now, do we?” Mason smirked.

“Tonight?”

“Fucking hell Foden, am I that good?” Foden stood up, approaching the forward. 

“So good.” The midfielder leaned in only to be rejected as Mason dodged out of the way. Quite funny actually.

“Tomorrow okay, got a game to focus on.” Said Mason, walking towards the door.

“Fine! I’ll suck you off tomorrow!”

Mason turned, surprised by this statement:

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Mason left Foden in his room, to do, whatever Foden does. He checked his phone, ten minutes. They had been ten minutes! _Wow, that was the best ten minutes of Mason’s life._ Not questioning what just happened, or what this makes him and Foden. Nevertheless,he smiled, knowing he was definitely going to enjoy Phil’s promise. 

Perhaps dreams aren’t entirely fictional after all..


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly shorter but it makes sense for the story :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xo

Game day. A chance for England to gain some footing in the Nations League, and Foden was put into the first team. 

The morning of was interesting to say the least, for Greenwood didn’t say a word to him. It was as if Foden was being completely ignored, maybe Mason felt awkward. Foden hoped this wasn’t the case. 

He was reassured however when Mason sat opposite him for breakfast, and in mid-conservation (well, it was more of a debate at this point) between Trent and Dier of who was better at chess, Foden happened to find the forward staring at him. He smirked shyly; causing Greenwood blush. Surely this meant he didn’t regret it ? Yes, this must be another one of Greenwood’s games.

Therefore, on the journey to Laugardalsvöllur stadium, Foden made sure he’d take the seat next to Mason. 

“Can’t get rid of you, can I?”

“ ‘fraid not.”

Mason sighed, Foden brushed his hand along the forward’s thigh:

“Don’t.” Mason insisted, removing Foden’s persuasion, “You’ll regret it.”

“Are you threatening me?” Phil scoffed.

A soft hand swiftly glided over Foden’s shorts, his breathe shuddered.

Mason neared his face, the two were inches apart,

“Would you call that a threat?”

Phil smiled, whispering:

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that right?” 

Mason bit his lip as his eyes flickered, Foden felt his stomach swoop. The urge to just kiss him here and now growing rapidly.

“Are we there yet?” Mason pulled back to look out of the window, clearly trying to change the subject. 

“Don’t think it’ll be too long now.” Foden responded, accepting his defeat. It also wouldn’t be very professional of him to start a Nations League game with an erection..

“You nervous?” Foden asked, continuing to watch the ever-changing scenery, and Mason, of course.

“Maybe a little.” Mason confessed, smiling awkwardly.

“Is that why you’ve been quiet all morning?”

“Didn’t want to admit it really..”

Foden put a hand to the forward’s shoulder, rubbing reassuringly:

“Nothing to worry about, star boy.”

Mason turns to Phil, their faces a breath apart; so close that Phil could feel the warmth radiating from Mason’s crimson cheeks. Obviously eager to feel the heat as there’s a hand on Mason’s jaw. Phil couldn’t resist any longer as he advances forward. It’s only tentative and short, it’s all Phil needs..

“Glad we sat at the back?” Asked Mason. 

Phil just nods, grinning.

Foden now in an amazing mood, which crumbled as the match became extremely frustrating. A goal from Kane declared offside, an amazing chance wasted by Walker’s selfishness, Foden would’ve easily got that. Following another chance at sixteen minutes, lost by Rice. Foden was getting frustrated, but remained calm nevertheless, knowing full well he was being spectated by a certain forward. A couple of free kicks later and Walker was off, understandable really, he is quite aggressive on the pitch. Another red card given to the opposing team. The game made better when Sancho was subbed for Greenwood, and at last they were given a penalty. 

And when Foden felt he could breathe again, Gomez gave away a penalty. Thank god it was taken poorly, as that would’ve been just perfect..

The final whistle was a heaven send, what a struggle that game was. 

Southgate gave his usual speech to his clearly deflated team; telling them to reflect on the positives of the match and to move onto the next. Denmark. Three days. Foden hoped he wouldn’t be playing; the youth in him wanted to explore the night life of Iceland before they left. 

When they arrived back to the hotel, Foden had an idea. The players were all sent back into their rooms, the two taking the stairs unlike everyone else. Mason lead the way, skipping up the stairs like a child. 

“You’re clearly excited.” Phil commented, scrolling through his phone aimlessly.

Mason stopped then, turning towards the midfielder, crossing his arms:

“You made a promise, remember?”

Phil sighed, “Fuckk. You’re holding me to it?”

“It’s a celebration.” Mason smiled.

“That matched sucked the life out of me.”

Mason held out his hand, “C’mon. Time to suck the life out of me hey?”

Phil pulled a face, “Gross you.” 

Mason shrugged his shoulders, “Your promise.”

Phil groaned and took the forward’s hand. There was no way he was getting out of this.

After a number of steps later, the two finally reached the floor. Foden had never seen Mason run so fast, well, apart from the prem. Phil caught up with him, trying to be as quiet as possible with his feet, unlike the forward as he stampeded down the corridor before he halted in front of his room. 

“We’re not suppose to be sharing rooms if you didn’t know.” Foden whispered to Mason.

“Bit too late now Mr Southgate.” Mason teased, swiping the card. 

“Shut up.” Phil scoffed, surprisingly getting blocked by Greenwood in the doorway. He rolled his eyes:

“I’m not playing this game Greenwood-

“Go to your own room then pussy.”

As soon as that last word left the forward’s mouth Phil launched himself straight at the midfielder, who obviously wasn’t expecting that as the two crashed down onto the floor. To make things worse, the door slammed behind them. 

So much for keeping things quiet..


	6. Chapter Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning sexual content**
> 
> Hope you enjoy xo 
> 
> Chapter Seven is coming soon .. ;)

“That was clever..” Mason said; sounding unimpressed. 

“I am yeah.” Phil grinned; he knew exactly how to make Mason melt.

It didn’t take long for a smile to crack on the forward’s face. Phil admired this; the pair sharing a moment that Foden had only seen in films. However, this wasn’t the films, as Foden found out when he was flipped over and pinned into the carpet by the taller boy.

Phil sighed, pulling a face, “We was having a moment then.”

“Apologies.” Mason leaned in, “I thought you would like it.” 

Phil nodded, “Oh, I do like it.” 

Mason felt himself drift from shore as he catches Foden’s stare; time seems to liquefy as it flows out of Mason’s hands and soon enough Mason isn’t sure of anything; Foden has taken him to want feels like another universe. A universe he has made his own.

His senses are electrified by a touch to his neck, Foden pulling him in and the attraction feels magnetic. Mason’s lips press into Foden’s and it’s astronomical. A great fire in his stomach roars as Foden consumes his lower lip; nipping at it with his teeth, dragging it out slowly. Mason’s heart beats faster than in any ninety-minute match he has played; there are plenty. Mason allows himself to be devoured as Foden’s tongue slides in, filling up his mouth. The kissing echoes throughout the hotel room and especially to Mason’s cock, that seems to be getting impossibly harder as it strains against his training shorts.

“Bed?” Foden manages to ask, gripping Mason’s arse.

Mason nods as the two scramble up, Foden’s eyes drifting below Mason’s waist. Then the forward moves forward, grabbing Foden’s throat as he captured his lips; allowing himself to indulge in Greenwood’s flavour. Mason backed Foden into the bed, pressing his obvious erection against the midfielder’s. A groan sounded and fuck- _it was so beautiful, Mason thought. And oh how much he craved sex right now was sinful._ So he pushed the midfielder onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Their crotches rubbing together. Foden making indescribable noises, Mason eventually had to cover his mouth:

“Shush!”

“You’re so-“ The midfielder breathed in, Mason was working the poor lad undone. And he was loving it. “Fuck me- fucking hell Mase” Phil’s hands finding comfort as they kneaded into Mason’s arse.

Mason stroked Foden’s face, which to note was extremely flustered. He couldn’t stay away from the midfielder’s lips though because seconds passed and his hands went under Foden’s training top; which Foden happily helped to remove. Mason peeled off his own, _he was so fucking sweaty_. Foden surged into his neck and began kissing and sucking from his jaw down and along his collarbones. Mason groaned then, holding Foden’s head so it stayed there, he could so get used to this. Suddenly the midfielder thrusts up and Mason grunts to prevent himself from moaning loudly. Phil pulls Mason’s training bottoms off, Mason moves to fully remove them. Phil admires the glistening body before him, he could sense that Mason may have been a little insecure about how much of a hot mess he considered himself but Phil found this all the more sexier.

A lustful pair of eyes met Foden’s, who was tugging at his own training bottoms, Mason chuckled:

“Need some help?”

Phil nodded, he then rested his hands behind his head and bit his lip and Mason neared. The forward hooked his fingers onto the training shorts, very slowly. Foden obviously approved as he groaned and shifted his head back.

Mason admired the body in front of him, he couldn’t really put two and two together anymore, if Heaven was a place, Mason believed it must definitely be on Earth. 

“Mase? You okay?” Asked the midfielder, whose eyes are quickly shifted from lustful to concerned.

“ ‘m fine. Just, well..” _Fuck, he was nervous again._

Phil moved closer,“Tell me.”

Mason gulped, “What does this make us?”

“Whatever you want, star boy.” 

Mason smiled, blushing furiously, but he wasn’t even sure what he wanted yet. So instead of dawdling on the thought, he climbed into the midfielder’s lap.

“Oh I see,” Foden teased, eyes travelling up Mason’s body. 

“I want this,” Mason kisses the midfielder again, satisfied by the grip on his waist and a quiet groan. 

Phil’s fingers began to tease under the waistband of Mason’s Calvin’s. Mason blushed at the thought of his nakedness under Foden’s eye, but Foden clearly wanted it. Especially when a trail of kisses lead from his neck to just above the-

A flick of his tongue against the skin sent lighting through Greenwood. His fingers dug into the little amount of hair Foden had as he pushed him down, being gentle of course.

Phil grabbed Mason’s waist and rolled him over, which the forward happily agreed to as he rested against the pillows. Foden then moved himself down, positioning his head so it was in-between the forward’s thighs.

Phil wiggled his eyebrows at the forward, which of course made him laugh.

“What?” Asked Phil.

Mason covered his face, “Don’t do that.”

“What? This?” Phil responded, making a funny face whilst wiggling his eyebrows. 

Mason’s laugh faded, this cued the midfielder to kiss along the insides of his thighs. Mason moaned then, reaching his hand to stroke Phil’s cheek; who looked up at him then,  _with those fucking ocean eyes._

“ _You’re gorgeous_.” Mason thought. The words wouldn’t come out, not yet. 

Phil didn’t break eye contact as he removed Mason’s calvins with his fucking teeth.  _ Holy shit this is so sexy.  _

“Oh fuck me..” Mason bit his lip as he enjoyed the view. 

This image wasn’t going to leave his mind anytime soon. This image was perhaps what he thought of when he took himself in hand, not like he’d ever admit it. Past girlfriends had sucked him off, but never like this.  This was an angel’s work. 

Nervous under the exposure of himself to Foden. Foden raised his eyebrows, Mason thought if he’d done this before as he rested his hands behind his head:

“You ever done this before?”

“Maybe.” 

Something about that made Mason a little jealous, but he soon wasn’t to complain when Phil took his length in his mouth. Mason immediately removing one hand from behind him so he could bite down on his knuckle; they couldn’t be loud. 

Phil continued to move his head up and down slowly. Mason resisted thrusting upwards,  he could never hurt Foden. Ever. 

The sight alone could make him cum, and at this rate, it would be soon. _Very soon._

“Foden..” Mason tried to speak but all that came out was a moan. 

Foden stopped then, he found Mason struggling to speak quite funny:

“Yeah?”

“ ‘m gunna cum.” Mason breathed in, “Soon. Very soon.” 

God he was in a right state. 

“Okay.” Phil said, “Wanna fuck my mouth?” 

Mason nodded excitedly, biting his lip, god he felt like a fucking teenage girl. Phil moved off the bed.

“What like stood up?” Asked Mason, his voice far too loud.

“Shush! Yes c’mon..” Phil whispered, as he got on his knees. 

Mason never moved so quickly in his life. Standing before him,

“Open wide.” Said Mason, remembering to be quiet. But he was fucking excited.  _If you couldn’t tell already, Mason had never done this before._

Mason held Phil’s head and their eyes locked.  _Yep, this is heaven,_ Mason thought  as his heart rattled. 

“Stay still.” Said Mason, not wanting to hurt him he started gently. 

Soon to find out that Foden’s gag reflex was fucking impressive. Mason used all of his remaining energy to hold in the moans, but soon enough he surrendered.

Especially when his climax was upon him, his cock was hitting the back of the midfielder’s throat at this point-

“Fuck!” Mason threw his head back, as he came down Foden’s throat. Falling to the bed as his knees locked. His heart beating so fast, his skin glistening, the sound of Foden swallowing. Could he possibly get hard again? 

One thing was for sure. That in this universe Mason had called his own, anything was possible.

“See, I always keep my promises.” Said Foden, wiping his mouth as he stood.


	7. Chapter Seven.

“Fucking hell,” Mason breathed out, his energy had been emptied, straight down Foden’s throat..

Foden had gone into the bathroom, Mason managed to pull himself up to the top of the bed. 

Mason’s eyes felt heavy; he was certain to fall straight to sleep. Yet he was awoken as Foden walked out of the bathroom completely naked. He allowed his gaze to linger at Foden’s impressive size; Mason gulped.

“Nervous?”

Mason’s gaze snapped up at the sound of the midfielder’s voice. He somehow found the energy to speak:

“What are you gunna do to me?” 

Phil grinned as he climbed onto the bed, his hand resting on the forward’s resting thigh:

“I want to fuck you, you okay with that?” Phil asked, as his other hand stroked the forward’s face.

Mason’s heart clenched, he leaned into the touch. He nodded.

“We could leave it another night, I can see you’re tired” Foden smiled.

“But you haven’t-

Phil’s finger pressed into the forward’s lips, “That don’t matter. I’ve enjoyed it, as you can tell.”

Mason’s hand wrapped around his finger, removing it yet still holding on;

“You sure?”

Phil nodded, “Maybe I can get you in the aeroplane’s toilet..”

“Ur!” Mason shoved him playfully.

Phil chuckled, as he laid next to the forward, “We should probably get to bed.”

“We’ll be freezing in the morning when the heating turns off.”

“You can warm me up darling.” 

Foden was gorgeous, there was no hiding that. His smile paired with those ocean blue eyes and that particular look that he gives Greenwood and Greenwood only..

~~_ Am I falling in love? _ ~~

“Mase?”

“Hm?”

“You definitely need some sleep,” Phil chuckled, “Daydreaming..”

“Fineeee” 

The two got under the covers, and eventually got to sleep after quick kisses and a little wrestling (Mason would regret that in the morning).

~

Mason awoke to find Foden no longer beside him, then remembering that there weren’t supposed to be sharing hotel rooms, ~~never mind sucking each other off.~~

Surprisingly the forward had woken up quite early, considering his exhaustion the previous night; _Foden’s fault, that._ Still, he had plenty of time to shower and relax before the busy day ahead. A few days to go before the team headed to Denmark, with a day wasted by travelling, they had to make every day count.

Mason only wanted a quick shower, but the warm water was irresistible, especially in these freezing temperatures. The shower made him think though about what had actually happened last night. The forward realised he was only coming to terms with it this morning. Quite frankly, he hadn’t fully grasped that Foden, whom he only had befriended recently, had taken to a whole new level of their relationship. Or so Mason thought. He had no idea what was going through the midfielder’s mind, he didn’t want to. Still, he thought about it anyway; how many people Foden had slept with, well, to be more specific, how many men had Foden gotten off with, if any. If Mason were honest, this nerved him. Even though he wasn’t sure what he wanted from this encounter, he definitely didn’t want to be another body to add to Foden’s body count. Mason wanted to shine, as he always does. After all, it was Foden who had called him a ‘star boy’. And that certainly wasn’t going to depart from Mason’s mind anytime soon.

Foden was no where to be seen when Mason made it down for breakfast. His gaze meet Raheem’s, who patted the empty chair beside him. 

“Morning bro, orange juice?” Raheem asked as he lifts up the jug.

Mason nodded. “Please.”

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah, much better thank you. You?”

“Barely.” He chuckled, “Strange noises last night I tell ya.”

“Really?” Asked Mason, pulling a confused face, “Like what?”

“Dunno, Rash reckons something was ‘apenning if you get what I mean,” Said Raheem as he nodded towards the forward sat opposite them. This caught the attention of Rashford, so much so he sat himself next to Greenwood.

“Mentioning my name again are we?”

Raheem smiled, “Tell Mase about the noises..”

“Oh,” Rashford grinned, “Too young for that bro.”

“C’mon.” Replied Mason, “I’m nineteen in a month”

“Might put ya off your food though..”

“Just spill the beans already man..” Walker spoke out of nowhere; maybe everyone was listening to their conversation at this point.

“Alright alright” Marcus surrendered, “I think..” He paused, pointing at Raheem, “Don’t hold me on this though..”

“I won’t” Raheem said, sounding urgent for Marcus to spill the beans.

“Okay,” Marcus leaned forward, like he was about to reveal a huge secret, everyone leant in too. 

  
_ This is ridiculous, Mason thought.  _

“ Someone was shagging last night.”

“You think?” Walker asked.

“It was probably Walker” Raheem added, Walker threw a dirty look:

“I don’t break the rules surprisingly, Sterling.”

Mason found this quite entertaining, even though his heart was racing at 200 miles per hour. And Foden still hadn’t shown his face. No message either.

“What do you think, Mase?” Asked Kyle.

“Probably just hearing things, god knows how old this hotel is..”

“Now that sounds like a guilty boy to me..” Raheem teased.

Mason’s heart lurched, but he rolled his eyes;

“I wish I was getting some action, no lie in that.” Mason admitted, the lads found this funny.

“Where’s Foden anyway, you two are normally attached at the hip..” Kyle commented, _this didn’t make Mason feel any better..._

“I-

Before words could come out of the forward’s mouth, Foden appeared out of the lift with no other than that fucking scouser. To make things worse, they were heading straight towards Mason’s table.  


_Of fucking course they are, Mason thought._   
  


“Morning campers” Said Kyle.

“Where have you two been?” 

“Slept in.” Trent spoke first, with his cheeky grin.

“Together?” Asked Kyle, _always so inappropriate._

“Wanna join in, Walker?” Trent replied, that shut him up.

The pair had sat next to Rashford, thank god Rashford was in between Greenwood and Trent, for who knows what would’ve happened. As, if you couldn’t already tell, Mason was pissed off again by the scouser. Mason couldn’t make eye contact with Foden either, and what from he could see, Foden was on his phone anyway. 

“Mase,” A hand soothed his shoulder, “You okay?”

Greenwood turned to Sterling, he used all his willpower to form a smile and nod. For if he spoke, his voice would crack and the tears would flood. Mason thought he understood Foden but he clearly didn’t know him at all. Not this Foden anyway..

“Let’s go lads.” Southgate announced and the forward sighed. His mood was dreadful.

Training was going far too slowly today. Foden hadn’t even looked at him today. It especially stung when they were practising shooting and Foden kicked the ball straight at Mason. Enough was enough.

“Woah Foden! What was that for?” Gomez shouted, as he wrapped a defensive arm around the forward.

“Just an accident.” He replied.

Mason could’ve punched him, but he wasn’t going to let his anger take a hold of him today. Instead though, he had allowed a sadness to well inside of him. And he had to get that out somehow.

“ ‘m just going to the toilet..” Mason spoke, removing Joe’s arm. _It felt nothing like Foden’s._

In the cubicle, he sunk down against the wall. Bringing his arms close to him, he just wanted his mum at this point. He just wanted to go home..

“Mase?” 

_Fuck, Gomez couldn’t see him like this._ He quickly wiped away his tears and stood up, opening the door. 

“Yeah?” _Of course his voice had to break._

Gomez pulled a confused face, “What’s going on bro?”

Mason sighed, “It’s complicated.”

“I’ve got time.”

“It’s not worth it Joe.” Mason was about to leave then, until:

“Anything to do with Foden?”

Mason smiled, turning on his heels. _Did he make things obvious?_

“How did you guess?”

“I’ll sort him out for you,” Joe crossed his arms, “If you want.”

“We’ve just had a falling out, no need for that.” Mason chuckled (somehow), “Don’t want to get kicked off the team”

“I don’t like his cocky attitude anyway” Gomez admitted.

_~~ Mason loved it. ~~ _

“I do miss home, too.” Mason added, desperately wanting to change the subject.

“I felt like that too, you’re never alone Mase.”

“Don’t pull out that Liverpool shit on me.”

“It’s in my blood bro” Gomez laughed, “You coming back out?”

“Can’t really be arsed..” Mason scratched his head.

“If you need any motivation.” Gomez stepped forward, “Some of the boys are going for a few drinks tonight, if you wanna come..”

“That’s definitely against the rules.” The forward crossed his arms.

“Oh come on Greenwood, you’re definitely a rebel, being a Red Devil and that”

“Fine. As long as we don’t get in trouble.”

“Oo,” Gomez coed, “Didn’t take ya as a Mr goody two-shoes.”

“Fuck off. Just don’t wanna waste this opportunity.”

“You won’t star boy. C’mon”

Something about ‘star boy’ gave Mason a huge ego boost. Perhaps he could get his own back at Foden, with what pissed him off in the first place...

_Trent Alexander-Arnold._

_Yes, this plan was going to work out perfectly._


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite short this chapter, but it works for the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> Emilia xo

Mason returned to training with Joe feeling more motivated than ever, with only one thing on his mind..

Therefore, when the ‘playful matches’ began, I think everyone got scared when Mason and Trent were put on opposite teams again. This time, however, Mason allowed Trent to have the spotlight, and it was a great goal too. When Trent had finished celebrating, he passed the forward:

“Mason not tackling? Shocking, that.”

“You liked it really.” Mason spoke, Trent raised his eyebrows at that. 

It was a good start.

Mason tried not to look like a teenage girl when he threw himself at Trent almost every moment possible. Although, something in him gave him more confidence and it wasn’t soon before he felt that actually, Trent was the teenage girl. Especially when Mason approached the right-back:

Trent looked at him, his face unreadable,“Y’right Mase?”

Mason put his hands in his pockets, “Yeah. You wanna come out tonight?”

“Where to?” 

“Somewhere nice,” Mason thought of a good bait then, “To, y’know, celebrate that goal of yours.”

Trent bit his lip, as he usually does, “You let me have that.”

“Yeah, I can be nice.” Mason looked at his boots then, “Also, I do still feel bad about taking you to the ground.”

“Apology accepted.” Trent nodded, “Just us?”

“A few of the boys are coming. Should be good.”

Trent smirked, “How could I say no to that?”

“Perfect, I’ll see you later.” Mason smiled as he walked away, feeling eyes on him. And not just Trent’s..

~

Mason was sat on the bench as he’d been subbed for Rashford towards the end of the game. He was strolling through his phone when he felt a presence lean into his ear from behind him:

“You and Trent best mates now are you?” Foden breathed against the forward’s neck; his breath even colder than the Icelandic air.

Mason turned, he wasn’t afraid anymore. Quite frankly, he didn’t give a shit because he wasn’t being the dickhead in this situation..

“Oh so you’re speaking to me now?”

Foden scoffed as he leant back in the seat.

“That’s what I thought.” Mason spat. _Foden deserves it, he thought._

He turned back and continued to watch the game; especially Trent. _He needed to get over this. This was the perfect escape out_ , or so Greenwood thought.

“Greenwood.” Spoke Foden all of a sudden.

Mason ignored him.

“Greenwood.”

“Greenwood.

“Oi Mason.”

Mason eventually turned around, “What?”

Foden leant forward, “Best buddies now are you?”

Mason clenched his jaw, “The fuck do you want Foden? It’s none of your business who I’m mates with..”

“I’m not stupid. I know what you’re doing.”

Mason couldn’t be bothered with this, he went to turn his back when Foden reached out for his hand-

“Foden! What are you doing?” Mason spoke lowly, he didn’t want attention drawn to the pair, for once.

“I wanted to talk Mase, I did. But I don’t know what to do. I’ve never done stuff with a bloke before, my mind is fucked.”

“Sorry to be a mind fuck, Phil.” 

“No!” Phil grabbed his shoulder, “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m not ignoring you on purpose. I-“ Phil sighed and Mason’s eyes widened. 

Foden was actually lost for words for once, all because of Mason. Perhaps he had been a little over dramatic, perhaps Foden didn’t regret it at all. But Mason couldn’t jump to conclusions, he didn’t want to feel like shit again.

“Foden, can I ask you something?” He had to get the truth somehow.

“Of course.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.” Said Phil, far too quickly for Mason to process. Far too quickly for him to believe. 

“Really?”

“No you daft bint! What do you think I’m going crazy for nothing?”

“Maybe cause you haven’t scored a goal..” 

Phil’s jaw dropped then, “Rude!”

Mason laughed then, god his emotions were all over the place.He turned his back, the conservation had ended.

“God you make me fucking crazy Greenwood..” Phil admitted quietly.

Mason smiled to himself, it was karma in a way. Not knowing really how to feel at this point, he was somewhat happy in regards to knowing where he stood with Foden, well sort of..

Yet, he still wasn’t going to invite him out tonight. That would be far too awkward. Plus, Mason wanted to see where he stood with the scouser of course..

It would be a good night nevertheless. 


	9. Chapter Nine

They would have to be sneaky, of course. Greenwood was thinking of an outfit when Gomez rang him; he had a plan. _This was like a spy film or some shit, Mason thought._ He also thought Gomez was taking all of this far too seriously:

“Don’t you think you’re being-

“Being what Greenwood?” Asked Joe, cutting him off. He was clearly very distressed. 

“I don’t think they’ll care that much, there won’t be any hotel staff around at this time.”

“I don’t want to risk it bro. I ain’t getting on a plan home anytime soon.”

“And you called me Mr goody two shoes” Mason chuckled.

“Oh shut up. I just wanna go to Denmark.”

“We’ll be fine mate. Trust me. As long as we don’t all leave together.”

“Rashford and Sterling have pulled out.”

“How come?”

“They said it was too risky, and I agreewith them. Going behind the gaffer’s back is never a good idea.”

“Southgate loves me, else I wouldn’t have been called up.”

“Oh my days,” Joe sighed, “You sound exactly like Foden. You’re hanging round him too much.”

_ You could say that again, Mason thought.  _

“Look, Joe. If you’re not sure either, don’t come.” 

“Sorry bro, I just don’t wanna risk it.”

“No worries.” Mason said, trying to reassure. He then hung up. 

“Fuck,” 

Mason too couldn’t really be arsed now, everyone had pulled out, apart from Trent of course. But Mason couldn’t really be arsed with that now either. There was only one thing on his mind right now..

_ Phil fucking Foden. _

_ He wanted to taste his flavour again. He wanted to nip at his bottom lip and drag it out. He wanted to grind against him and say such sinful things to him. _

A couple thoughts later and the forward was hard and very horny. 

Mason lay on his bed for a bit as he thought about what to do. 

First of all, he had to resolve this Trent situation. That was just an easy message over Snapchat:

_ Hey. Everyone’s pulled out  _

_ It’s not gunna happen. Sorry mate x _

Mason wasn’t sure why he put a kiss. He rarely does that, but perhaps he thought it sounded more sincere.

It had been ten minutes and there was no reply. Greenwood concluded that the right-back must’ve fallen asleep, because usually he replies straight away.  _ Oh well, Mason thought.  _ He had more important things on his mind anyway, and still a raging hard-on.

“Great.” Mason sighed, he knew what to do next. 

Before he knew it he was ringing the midfielder, who picked up straight away:

“Greenwood,” Mason could almost feel Phil’s smirk over the phone.

“Foden.” 

“What do you want darling?” 

_God, I love it when he calls me that, Mason thought._

“You.” Mason admitted.

“You know where my room is.” Spoke Phil, hanging up immediately. 

_ He was so good at it, Mason thought. _

Though not sure what ‘it’ was specifically; flirting, kissing, giving a blowjob. All of those things seemed to form under a cloud that Mason had called ‘it’. 

The forward didn’t want to rush over, he didn’t want to come across that desperate. But oh god did he desire the midfielder’s touch, his warmth. **Everything.**

Therefore, after a few minutes of dawdling (meaning spraying far too much aftershave). Mason was off. 

“Where have you been?” The midfielder questioned as he opened the door.

“Well, uh..” Mason didn’t want to admit how needy he was.

“Oh just come in Greenwood.”

And so he did, carrying a hoodie in attempts to hide his very obvious boner. He really wanted to feel Phil’s lips around it again..

Mason placed himself at the end of the bed with a fluttering chest and a radiance to the cheeks. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Spoke Phil as he happily straddled the forward, his lips curled into that familiar grin. 

“What is it?”

“I’ve invited girls up to the room..” Phil smiled, Mason couldn’t tell whether he was serious..

“You what?” Asked Mason.

“I thought we could like, experiment you know”

“We’re not even allowed to be in each others rooms, never mind girls Foden!”Mason tried to keep quiet, but Foden was being stupid. So he pushed the midfielder off.

“Thought you liked to break the rules.”

“Nah not like this though!” Mason sighed, placing his head in his hands.

“You won’t be worrying in a bit Mase..” Phil chuckled.

“You actually find this funny?” 

“Mase,” A hand went to his shoulder, “Just calm down, yeah?” 

“Who are they?”

“Just two really fit models, wanna see?”

Mason shook his head.

“Come on Greenwood, don’t be boring now.”

And so he looked, but he didn’t get much of a kick. Nothing stood out much, in fact, they looked practically identical..

“What do you think?”

Mason shook his head, Phil moved towards the fridge. He retrieved a bottle of wine. 

Mason’s eyes widened, “How the fuck did you get that?”

“I have my ways Greenwood. Fancy a sip?”

Mason waved his hand, “I can’t mate.” 

“Mate? You know we’re much more than mates..” 

Foden’s smile was mesmerising, and soon Mason found himself to be going under a spell of some sort. _A haze that overtook him_. All morals simply melted away as he raised his head to smile at the midfielder:

“Oh, come on then.” 

Foden looked happy then as he handed over the bottle, the first swig is always the worst. Mason hadn’t had wine in a while, and he soon discovered why..

“Fuck,” Mason squinted his eyes, already feeling himself disorientate.

“What do you say about going out?”

“Risky.”

“You like a bit of risk though,” Foden’s hands now gripped the forward’s thigh, “Don’t you darling?” 

Mason’s free hand placed over the midfielders:

“Where Foden?”

“Anywhere you want. I bet the girls know some good places..”

“Let’s fucking go..” Mason tried to stand, only to fall back into the bed.

“Shit Mase, you alright?”

“You gave me wine you prick..” He mumbled.

Phil chuckled, “Come on, we’ll get some food or something..”

“Oh fuck yeah..” Said Mason. 

*To be continued..* 


	10. Chapter Ten (Part One)

Surprisingly the most difficult part wasn’t sneaking out of the hotel successfully but, for Mason, getting into a taxi. Obviously, Phil found this hilarious. To add to his entertainment, the view he got was indeed a plus. The two blondes, whose names neither of the lads could pronounce or remember in fact, also found this hilarious.

“Now this one’s for snapchat” One chuckled, Foden immediately protested by grabbing her waist:

“You don’t want to be doing that darling” His tone slightly aggressive. The girl wasn’t bothered; her brain only focusing on the flirtatious touch. If she had a brain that was. 

  
_ God, and Foden thought he was thick.  _

“And why’s that?” She asked, pressing her arse into the midfielder, “You going to punish me?” 

_ My god her accent was annoying, and the fact that her English was shockingly good. Foden thought. _

“Later, promise.” Foden replied, adding to the believable facade he had created. For his eyes searched worryingly for the drunkard forward; finding him in the back of the taxi with the other girl, glued to each other’s mouths.  Phil swallowed then, and wished he were drunk. 

They arrived at the first destination after a short while in a stuffy taxi. The furthest Foden had gone is placing his hand on the girl’s thigh; only to stop her pestering him. He wasn’t interested in Greenwood anymore, knowing full well he was having the time of his life in the back. If only the midfielder were honest. He would’ve stopped them the first second he saw the two enlaced together. His mind ignored it, but his heart strained at the sight. 

_What has gotten into me? I need a fucking drink._ The midfielder thought.

Luckily for Foden, it wasn’t long before he was shotting vodka with..  god knows what her name was .. (but let’s call her Ella). Mason and.. (let’s call her Natalie) had disappeared off somewhere. Foden hoped he wouldn’t find them behind some bins, he hoped Mason kept at least a little dignity whilst drunk. He prayed. 

“You know,” Ella spoke, “I expected you to drag me off somewhere too”

Phil leant back, “Are you disappointed?”

Ella shook her head, “I’m surprised. Most footballers just want sex, not drinks”

“Well, I suppose I’m a bit different then, aren’t I?”

“Definitely, I’ve never seen someone so worried about their friend before” Ella smiled, Foden wondered if she was teasing him or being entirely genuine.

“How so?” He asked, interested in what she meant by that..

“How you looked at Mason, your eyes were so wide. Now,” She leant forward, “I think it was fear, not embarrassment.”

“He’s still a kid.”

“Still, most people just let their friends act like that, but you’re protective.”

Foden shook his head and grabbed a drink, “No chance.”

“You’re lying!” 

“Am not!”

“Its nice, what you have. I didn’t think you were that close.”

“We’re not,” Foden’s face reddened, “Shit, how is your English this good?”  
  
”A lot of visits to London.” She smiled, placing her hand out, “Fancy a dance, mate?”

“Don’t ever call me that,” Phil chuckled, and took it willingly. Now, Foden isn’t the dance floor type usually, but when his eyes found Greenwood in the middle of it, his body shot up.

Foden sipped his drink as he watched Ella moving in the coloured lights. She was a pretty sight, Phil couldn’t lie about that. _~~But Mason was prettier.~~_

  
All of a sudden his attention was shifted as Natalie pressed up against Mason, who was clearly enjoying himself. Foden’s hand twitched, and soon enough he came behind Bella; wrapping his arm around her. Though Foden couldn’t dance for shit, the next song definitely helped.  Nice and slow..

Bella held onto the back of his head:  
  


“You’re full of surprises”

“Maybe I wanted to show everyone who’s mine” 

Foden felt her shudder under him. He smirked, proud of his dominance. Although, when his eyes returned to the dance-floor , he noticed that he’d caught the attention of a pair of brown hooded eyes; staring straight into his own. 

Using this newfound spotlight, he moved, so subtly you could’ve missed it completely, against the blonde. In doing so, Foden remained in eye contact. So too would Greenwood, who wouldn’t break it as he kissed Natalie’s neck. And Foden swore it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Lighting shot through his veins as he watched Mason’s dominant hand moved up her thigh. His other hand grasping his glass. He was so much better than Phil that’s for sure. And Phil despised it. It made him want him so much more. It made him realise that-

_Stop_. Foden thought. _It’s just the drink_.

And so the uprising tension clouded the dance floor, Foden becoming lost within it.

”Hey!” Ella suddenly spoke, twisting out of the midfielder’s hold, “You want to draw blood?” She pointed to the exposed skin above her tight jeans. Blood trickled and Foden realised he had dug his nails into her.

”What the fuck!” She said, walking away.

Foden couldn’t think of what to say, apart from a lame ‘Sorry’ or an attempt to explain why he had done it.

“Ella! Let me explain..” He tried to keep his voice low, he didn’t want any unnecessary attention.   
  


“Stop! You’re a fucking weirdo Foden!” Ella shouted, understandably. I mean Foden had literally drawn blood out of her..

“Ella!” He tried to calm her, but going to grab her wasn’t a good idea at all.

“Get the fuck off me!” Her voice drew out a security guard. Foden didn’t need this at all.

”Hey, what’s the problem over here?”

“I want him out!” For Ella, it was obvious the one word in English she didn’t know was ‘calm’.

“Come on.” The security guard ushered for Phil to leave. He couldn’t protest to that either. Last time he did he was seventeen and caused chaos..

“Alright mate, don’t need to touch me.” Foden raised his hands and walked away from it all. Outside, it was freezing. Foden tried to call Mason, with no luck.   
  


“Fuck sake!” Head in hands, this night had took a turn for the worse.

“Someone’s been naughty..” A familiar voice spoke. Foden looked up to find that same cheeky smile.

“We talking about me or you?”

“Ushered out of a club? Predictable of you really Foden.”

”Well that’s just rude.”

”Call a taxi, I want my bed.”

”How drunk are you now?”

”Haven't drunk anything since we left the hotel room. I’ve sobered up now actually.”

Phil neared, “Have you really?”

”Want to breathalyse me, officer?”

Phil smirked and suddenly Mason pulled him in, kissing him. Foden freaked, pushing him back.

“What?” Mason chuckled.

Phil looked around worryingly.   
  


“What?” Mason repeated.

”Wait until we get back.”

”Why?”

”Dunno who’s out here.”

”What do you mean ‘who’s out here’?”

”Like the press and that..”

”The press? You wanna make headlines or something Foden? We’d be even more famous..” Mason chuckled, his hands brushing over Phil’s hips.

”I have a kid and a girlfriend Mase. Remember?”

”It’s never bothered you before, why you being all weird now?”

Phil was relieved when the taxi showed up, _not now. He couldn’t talk about that now._

The taxi journey back was painfully silent. To make the night much worse however, the two met no other than Southgate in the reception. Sat like he had been waiting for them to return.


	11. Chapter Ten. (Part Two)

“Evening boys” Southgate stood, hands in pockets.

“Fuck sake,” Mason cursed under his breath.

“Someone’s grassed us” Said Phil.

“No shit.” Mason replied. The two now feeling a lot like lost puppies.

“Follow me. Right now.” The gaffer signalled the two to one of the reception rooms, closing the doors behind them.

Mason gave a side eye to Foden who bounced back a serious expression; this definitely wasn’t the time to be making jokes..

“Sit down.”

You could say Foden was more than used to this by now. Greenwood, however, didn’t really like misbehaving, considering he’s suppose to be an uprising ‘star boy’. This wouldn’t do any good to his newfound reputation. 

Southgate looked between the two, he leant forward, holding his hands together. Mason noticed then how big his hands were. Trying desperately then to remove that completely inappropriate thought from his head.

“Who’s idea was this then?”

The two boys opened and closed their mouths, though nothing of sense was made to the gaffer.

“Alright.” He responded, holding his hands up, “I think I have an idea of what happened. Girls. Drinking. Clubs. Southgate shook his head, “You two have been seriously irresponsible here. You could’ve cost yourselves, even more importantly the entire team and hotel staff. I suppose a pandemic doesn’t stop the partying though, does it?”

The two bowed their heads, complete silence was their answer.

“I am also aware you even broke the first ever rule we displayed; to not share rooms or even going into each other’s rooms for a quick chat. I realise that you two have formed a close bond over this international break which is brilliant for the team. However, when you risk your team, for something so stupid, it really shows what you value and what you don’t.” Southgate sighed, “Greenwood, you’re eighteen, you’re going to be stupid and make mistakes. Foden, to be honest I’d thought you would’ve been more responsible for yourself and Mason. I only have one resolution for this I’m afraid lads, and that is to suspend you both from the England squad.”

“Gaffer I-

Southgate shook his head.

“Sir I’ve worked so hard for this opportunity-

“I don’t want to hear it Mason.” 

Mason shrank back into his seat, covering his face in desperation to hide his tears. Foden, on the other hand:

“Apologies for the stupid behaviour gaffer. I understand the decision and take full responsibility for myself and Mason.”

Mason felt a hand on his shoulder, which normally he would melt into, but he just wanted to smack it away. He couldn’t cause anymore issues for Southgate though, so he just sat there until Southgate stood:

“Pack up your stuff tonight, you’ve got a plane back to England first thing tomorrow morning. So you don’t have to face the lads..” 

“Thank you boss.” Said Foden.

The door closing signalled Foden to speak:

“Mase, I’m so sorry.”

Mason raised his head then, wiping the tears, sitting back, “For fucking what? I’m angry at myself more than anything. Angry that I ever spoke to you, angry that I started thinking things about ya and angry for thinking I maybe even fucking fancied you!” The tears came in full effect then, “Because a blowjob was not worth losing an England call up!”

“Shush Mase!”

“Fucking make me, oh no you won’t because you’re embarrassed of me. Christ, you’re not even gay are you? You just wanted some fun didn’t you? The missus weren’t providing back at home was she?”

Phil grabbed his shirt then, gritting his teeth, “You don’t know fuck all about my situation..”

“Oh” Mason laughed, “So you gunna punch me or fuck me Foden? Put me out of my misery at least..”

“Stop it Mase, you’ve had a lot to drink..”

“Might as well drink some more aye?” Mason stood, wandering towards an empty bar. Or so Foden thought until Mason leant over and picked up a bottle.

“Hey!” Foden raced towards him, trying to snatch it from his hand, “Give me it Mase. Now!”

“You could fuck me right here, we’re already booted out. Go out with a bang yeah?” Mason grinned, Foden grabbed his face then:

“Mase. Just stop this alright! I fucking love you.”

Mason tilted his head, “You what? You can’t love me Foden.” The tears began again, “You can’t. I’m not your star boy anymore, I don’t know who the fuck I am. Without football I’m nothing.”

“Don’t say such stupid shit like that. You know that isn’t true at all. Having achieved so much, how can you not be loved? Your family must be so proud of you.” Phil wiped a tear away with his thumb, trying to bring some comfort to the burnt out star..

“I don’t wanna go Foden.” Mason melted back into him then, Foden didn’t expect this at all as his knees almost completely buckled as Mason drove his weight into him. Phil grabbed the bottle and placed it on the bar (they couldn’t cause anymore trouble).

“I’ll stay with you tonight okay” Phil stroked the forwards head.

“I’d like that, you’re such a bad influence though. My mum will want to kill me and she won’t like you at all.”

“I can change her mind I’m sure..” Phil flashed a cheeky smile and Mason felt stupid for blushing. 


	12. Chapter Ten. (Part Three)

The two eventually arrived in Mason’s room. The eighteen-year old was a mess to say the least. Foden definitely wasn’t leaving him alone. He was taking off the far too expensive trainers when Mason mumbled something:

Foden looked up then, ”Huh Mase?”

”You shouldn’t be here...”

”I couldn’t care less about the rules anymore. I care much more about you.”

”Stop feeding me shit..” Mason chuckled, “Just admit it Foden, you were just bored. I’ve excepted it now, I won’t be mad I swear.”

Foden sighed, “I knew it weren’t going to last long Mase. But I never regretted it.” Discarding the trainers to the side, he sat next to the youngster.

”Ha. Don’t believe you.”

“No. You won’t. But I hope you enjoyed it.” Foden smiled, although Mason wouldn’t look at him.

“Hm. It was alright.”

The midfielder’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped, “Alright?” He spoke, trying not to raise his voice.

“Yeah.” Mason chuckled. 

“I’m offended.”

”Well, maybe girls should be more honest with you then.”

”The cheek from you is shocking.”

”You needed it.”

Foden nodded, “Okay maybe I did. I’m a dickhead aren’t I?”

”Not a complete dickhead...”

”Right.” Foden laughed, “That’s helpful Mase.”

”I try to be.” Mason turned his head then, and smiled.

”You in a better mood now?”

”Well, I still hate you. Just a little less though.”

”Hate? That’s a strong word.”

”Well, it’s better than loathe.”

”Wow, I’m shocked you even know what that means.”

“Hey.” Mason placed a finger on the midfielder’s chest, “Don’t you start now.”

”Why not?” Foden grinned. “You threatening me Greenwood?”

”Maybe.” 

“If you hate me like you say you do, why are you leaning in so close?”

”Just shut up.” Mason grabbed his face and their lips melted together. Soon enough, he was on top of Foden, kissing his neck.

”Don’t start doing that you’ll make me hard.” Phil protested.

”Oh no,” Mason exasperated, “What a shame.”

”Cheeky.” Foden grinned, “How about we take this hoodie off?”

Mason sat up and threw a grin, “Be careful. It’s Off-White.”

”Fuck sake.” Foden said as he fingered the ends of the hoodie, whilst slipping a finger under his jeans.   
  
Mason bit his lip, “You tease.”

”You like it yeah?”

Mason nodded, “Well done Sherlock.”

”Don’t ruin the moment.”

Mason did the rest of the work for him, throwing the hoodie aside.   
  
Phil’s eyes locked onto the bare torso before him, “You never wore anything under this?”

”I get too hot.” Mason admitted, smiling.

”Fucking hell.” Foden spoke under his breath, but in a silent hotel room, Mason could hear every syllable.

”Like that idea?”

”If I knew you weren’t wearing anything under that we’d be back to the hotel much earlier..”

”Simp.” 

Phil’s hands latched onto the forward’s hips:

“Can’t help that when you’re this sexy.”

Mason scoffed, “Piss off.”

Phil scrunched his face, “Rude.”

”How you like me.” The cheeky forward chuckled.

”Mase, can I ask you something?”

Mason changed his expression then:

”What is it?”

”How would you feel about..” Foden paused.   
  


“About....?”

“Sex.”

Mason’s eyes widened.

”Just the one time though, if you want.” Said Foden quickly.

Mason got off him then, sitting beside the anxious midfielder who was looking at him desperately.

”I mean of course we don’t have to I just thought that maybe-

Mason shut him up. Rightfully so, the midfielder was annoying him.

”I’m guessing that’s a yes?” Still, Foden managed to throw at words between the sloppy kisses.

Mason pulled back, “Just the once like you said, though I’ve never tried it but, why not?”   
  
It was evident Foden was excited as he sprung up like a puppy.

”Condoms?”

Mason pulled a face, “It’s not like I can get pregnant Foden..”

”You sure?”

Mason nodded, “Long as you haven’t got an STD..”

Phil raised his eyebrows, “What you suggesting hey? Is my reputation really that bad?”   
  
Mason chuckled, “Clearly.”

The midfielders hands found the forwards hips as he leaned into his neck; which was covered in goosebumps.

”Do I make you nervous darling?”

Mason’s breath hitched.

”Let’s get these off.”   
  
Mason’s usually not the one for losing but he’d happily lose for Foden as he withdrew his morals. He liked living in this world. A world where Foden could kiss his neck and rub his thighs without disturbance from the real world. A world where he could relax back into the pillows against the headboard as a far too familiar pair of hands pulled his Calvin’s off. A world where Mason could get in touch with the undiscovered, pleasurable senses that the midfielder’s tongue could find easily as he slotted Mason down his throat. 

A hand flew up to the top of the headboard, grasping it tightly. Mason bit the inside of his cheek, _they couldn’t make a single sound.  
  
_

_But oh how he wanted to unleash every syllable.  
  
_

It wasn’t long before Mason’s other hand found the midfielder’s head and announced his undoing, barely:

”M’ gunna cum.”

Foden didn’t remove himself however, he carried on until the star boy reached supernova. 

Mason sighed, taking in a deep breath.

”Good?” Asked the midfielder as he wiped his lips. 

“You fucking joking? Better than all of my exes.”

”Don’t start comparing me darling, I ain’t your Mrs.”

Mason laughed, remembering their agreement, remembering he couldn’t live in his world forever..

Phil had disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Mason was thankful for that; he definitely didn’t want to taste his own cum when they kissed.

Curious as Mason was, he attempted to finger himself, just to prepare-

“Fucking hell Mason” Phil stood at the entrance of the bathroom with bulging eyes.

Mason shrugged his shoulders, “Just wanted to know what it felt like.”

”You’ve never tried it before?”

”Nah, I’m usually the one that fucks.”

”You sure you want this?”

”Are you joking?” Mason leant forward, “You make me feel insane things that I can’t describe, it’s like I’m on another planet. I wanna see what this will bring out in me. Even if it’s just the once.”

Foden smiled, “Okay star boy. Whatever you say.” 

The midfielder stood at the end of the bed as he removed every article of clothing. Mason was encapsulated, those ocean eyes...

Foden crawled toward the already spread forward, beginning again with licking his neck. Soon enough, Mason was hard again. The presence that hovered over him was driving him towards the edge, _and he loved it.  
_

 _“_ Don’t stop.” Mason mumbled as kisses were planted all over his neck; setting off a firework display inside of him. If only Foden could feel what he brought upon Mason. Mason wondered if Foden was experiencing such an ecstasy as he...   
  


Foden wetted his finger as he gently teased it into Mason. Mason used all of his strength to conceal his moans, the inside of his cheeks would be red raw after this. 

“You’re so tight darling,” 

Mason whimpered underneath him, the feeling overwhelming his body, his pulse accelerating with every fuck of Foden’s single finger.

”You think you can handle two darling?” A voice asked, so gentle, so soft. Mason could melt listening to it. His response was a nod, words were out of the question at this point. 

Mason grunted as another slotted into him.

”Try to be quiet Mase,” Phil whispered.

”I am.” 

In this moment Mason thought it was almost impossible to stay quiet. However when Foden began to scissor him, Mason couldn’t hold back:

”Fffuckk.” Mason spluttered. Phil’s eyes widened.

”Mase!” His voice remained a whisper.

”Had to let one out..” Mason said.

”Naughty boy”

”What you gunna do about it?”

Phil bit his lip, looking straight into his eyes as he scissored him harder.

Mason choked on his own air, gasping. Phil smirked.

”Fuck you.” Said Mason.

”No darling,” Phil removed his fingers as he repositioned himself, “I’m gunna fuck you.”

”Do it then.” 

Foden smiled, “Don’t be impatient now Greenwood.”

“I’m-ohhhhh

Phil’s hand flew to cover the forward’s mouth.

”Shush!”

Mason couldn’t stop himself as he felt Phil get deeper and his hand get tighter over his mouth. This was the sexiest thing he’d witnessed in his life. If heaven was real, this was it. 

“oh fuck fuck fuck”

”Darling, you feel so good.”

Mason fisted the sheets as Foden increased his pace. This bed was about to get very messy..

”Phil, I can’t breathe.”

”Shit darling,” Phil stopped, realising how much pressure he was putting on his hand, “I’m sorry.”

”I’ll try to be quiet but it’s fucking hard.”

”I’m sure you’ll be alright with some quiet moans.” Phil smirked, “Next door won’t mind I’m sure.”

”They’ll get horny from it.”

”They’ll wanna join in.”

”But I want you all to myself.” Mason pouted.

”Of course darling.” Phil rubbed his thigh, “Ready to carry on?”

Mason nodded and his ecstasy started all over again..

And it wasn’t too long before Mason saw stars and covered Phil with them. This urged the midfielder to unfold too; Mason’s thighs becoming sticky. Phil collapsed beside him, the room filled with their panting. Mason had never been so out of breath in his life, not even after ninety minutes of a game.

”Fucking hell.” Phil spoke first. 

Mason covered his face with his arm, “I’m going to sleep like a baby on the plane back.”

The morning came far too quickly, and as the forward went to reach for Foden, he realised he was no longer there. Mason sighed, not remembering when he fell asleep last night or how. It want like it mattered now, Mason prepared himself for the humiliation, the press articles, the family awkwardness when he’d arrive home. All of these shower thoughts made him wish the shower head would ping off and knock him unconscious. Still, he would have to face it eventually, there was no running away from this one. 

Surprisingly, Mason was the first to arrive at the lounge. Southgate was sat in the corner reading something or other. Mason tried to sit not too far but not too close. As soon as he’d got out of the elevator he could feel eyes on him. Oh god he really wish he would’ve been knocked out.

”Sleep well?” The gaffer asked, not looking up.

”Fine, thank you.” Said Mason timidly, he really didn’t want to piss Southgate off anymore so being overtly respectful was the best way forward, he thought. 

“Where’s Foden? You’re leaving in the next ten minutes.”

”No clue.”

”Well could you message him and tell him-

Mason sighed as he heard the elevator open. There was Foden, _looking pretty good for 6am._

_You’ve got to stop thinking that, Mason. It’s over now.  
  
_

”Foden.”

”Morning gaffer” Said Phil with his usual grin.

Mason cringed, how could he still act like that?   
  


“Did you sleep in?”

”You know me gaffer, have to get my beauty sleep.” Said Phil, he glanced over at Mason, looking him up and down. You fucker, Mason thought to himself as he felt his cheeks get warm.

Southgate rolled his eyes, “Off you two go then, enjoy the journey home.”

Mason nodded, wanting to leave that lobby from hell as soon as possible. Foden however, had to say one last thing:

”We’ll see each other again Southgate, you can bet on it.”

”Just get out.” Southgate waved his hand, Mason couldn’t believe how cocky Foden was and how easily he was getting away with it. 

Mason didn’t want to speak to Foden on the taxi journey to the airport. Luckily for him, it would only be a short one. Unluckily for him, Foden had other ideas and Mason had enough of his little glances and smirks and travelling eyes:

”Stop staring at me.” Mason spat.

”Oo, someone’s moody.” In a blink of an eye Foden was back to his old ways.

Mason shook his head, and unpaused his music. Foden’s hand reached out and squeezed his thigh.

”Oi!” Mason slapped it away.

”Rude.” Foden folded his arms and pulled a face. Mason found it a little funny, and maybe a little cute too..

_But he couldn’t think like that. It’s over now._

Around five minutes went by, and the midfielder spoke again. Mason missed it, but felt bad then, so he took and AirPod out.  
  


”I’m sorry for leaving you Mase. I just didn’t really know what to think after... you know.”

”It’s okay.” Mason lied, he really didn’t want to talk about last night. He didn’t want to talk about it again ever if he were honest. Not to say he didn’t enjoy it, oh no, it was the complete opposite. Mason enjoyed it too much, and that was dangerous. 

Foden leant in, “I am sorry for what I’ve put you through. I’d understand if you never want to speak to me again after this, but I just want you to know I had the best time. Thank you for that.”

Mason nodded, smiling. 

“You’re not going to speak to me are you?”

Mason shook his head. He couldn’t speak, for everything would come out then. 

“Don’t think cause I got my baby and Mrs at home that I don’t care about you, that you were just a bit of fun Mase. I think we do get on really well. I want you to meet my son.”

“No.”

Foden moved back then.

Mason breathed in, knowing what he was about to say would change everything:

”Look, I like you Foden, I really do. But we’re bad for each other. We do things that are against the rules and could harm other people. We act selfishly. Arrogantly. It’s not who I am. It’s not who my parents know. It’s not the star boy who everyone else knows. It’s not who my ex-girlfriend knew, she was good for me. I shouldn’t binned her off like I did. You’re not good for me Foden, I’m sorry.”

For the first time, a tear had trickled down the midfielders cheek. Nothing came out of him.

”I think we best go on our separate ways. We’ll see each other in matches sure but nothing else. Our friendship, or whatever it is, ends here.”

Foden gulped, wiping his eyes, “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way. In other world maybe we’d be together.”

”In other world Foden, just not this one.”

And with that, the two remained acquainted. Mason bounced back from the national team misery and celebrated his nighteenth birthday just a few weeks later..

”Mase!” His mum called up the stairs.

”Yeah?”

”Parcel for you!”

Mason was confused as he came down the stairs. Maybe it was a late birthday present, but he had received presents from all of his family and friends. He took it upstairs, worried he had ordered something by mistake when he was drunk with his girlfriend.

Opening it, it revealed a Gucci box. 

“Oh god.” Mason sighed, “I’m never getting drunk again.” 

Inside, a smaller box, Mason pulled a face, opening it to find a ring. Worrying how much money he blasted whilst drunk..

It was a gorgeous ring; silver with a pattern all around, quite rare in fact. It fitted Mason’s forefinger perfectly.

”What?” Mason scratched his head, trying to think of when he ordered a ring. He wouldn’t normally order jewellery for himself. So he looked through the bigger box, to find no order details, only a small note. It read, in unfamiliar handwriting:

_Happy Birthday, star boy x_

  
~The End~


End file.
